


Fanart?

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bible, Discussions of anyhow, Fanart, Gen, Humor, May offend some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Um, so apparently my last fic really made some people cry.  Sorry?  Here, have some humor based on a meme I found going around Facebook.  In which Chloe opens her big mouth and gets pwned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made you all cry! Here, have a good laugh?

Mari peered over Nath's shoulder. "Wow, that's some cool Fanart you have going there!"

"Uh, thanks, Marinette!" Nathanael blushed.

"FAN-art! I mean, who cares about FAN-art! It's not like it's REAL art! Daddy would never buy any of that cheap trash for his hotel!" Chloe huffed and stomped off to her seat.

"Dude! Harsh! Not cool to diss somebody else's art preferences like that!" Nino scowled over at the spoiled blonde.

"Hey Chloe!"

"Yes, Adri-kins?"

"Have you ever read the Bible?" By now all eyes were on the two blondes, waiting to see what Adrien was getting at.

"Well, I mean, of COURSE! We attend NOTRE DAME, after all!"

"Yeah, I know. There were lots of guys back in the Renaissance who were big fans of that book! You probably wouldn't care for their art, though."

Silence. Stunned silence. Then a choked sound that could be either laughter or crying. "Mari?  **Breathe,** girl!"  _Howls_ of laughter at the look on Chloe's face.

"Agreste, I think you just broke my bestie. Good job!"

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all the awesome fan-artists who have ever been told they were not doing "real" art because it was based on a story they enjoyed. Yeah, neither was Michelangelo, then....


End file.
